Recuerdos de dos Grandes Dioses
by Kayula Shebrash
Summary: Hera se ve envuelta por los celos al ver como su esposo, suele ver a altas horas de la noche algo en un extraño y antiguo pozo. Una vez logra ver lo que ahi en el interior, se lleva una gran sorpresa que cambiara la relacion con su esposo.


_Recuerdo de dos Grandes Dioses Amantes_

Mis delicados pasos sonaban imperceptiblemente en la noche oscura y sin estrellas. Avanzaba descalza en la tibieza del césped, siguiendo los rápidos movimientos de mi esposo. Quien pareciendo mas bien un ladrón en medio de la noche, se desplazaba con gran agilidad entre los jardines del palacio que era nuestro hogar, hasta divisar ese impertinente pozo.

Zeus se quito las sandalias y se sentó sobre el pozo como todas las noches, sonrió soñadoramente, mientras unas palabras que no alcance a oír salían de sus labios. Un dejo de desazón me invadió, por un momento me invadió la idea de que tal vez estuviera admirando la belleza de alguna mortal que hubiera cautivado el corazón de Zeus, mi divino Dios, mi amor, el dueño de mi corazón…

- Tu no me harías ese dañó verdad

Mire a mi querido esposo frente a ese gran pozo que siempre fue mi mayor curiosidad. Deseaba ver que el se pasaba viendo horas y horas muertas, mientras en diferentes ocasiones hacia gestos con las manos y dejaba salir gritos de emoción de su boca... Algo me atraía de ese "Señor de los Dioses" tan diferente al que hasta ese momento yo conocía y con el cual estaba casada.

Pues las únicas veces que lo veía comportarse ahí era solo durante ese sencillo momento, durante el instante momentáneo en que se encontraba admirando algo en el interior de ese susodicho pozo. Algo que yo desesperadamente deseaba ver... admirar junto con el...

Así que espere a que el se durmiera esa noche. Lo vigile hasta bien entrada la madrugada y cuando por fin el se retiro a sus aposentos yo me acerque al pozo a saciar mi curiosidad. Mas cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me vi a mi reflejada muchos siglos atrás, mas joven, como mismo el me conociera en mis años de adolescencia...

Siendo tan solo la joven hija de un dios cualquiera, enamorada a mis 1,000 anos del dios de los dioses. De su caminar, de su sonrisa dirigida a mi en secreto, de sus músculos, de sus cabellos, de su forma de ser y de su forma de tratarme. Si por que no decirlo esta hipnotizada por el amor.

Mire el interior del pozo nuevamente añorarte, por que nunca volvería a ser esa Hera que en el pozo sonreía inocentemente. Con sus cabello dorados sueltos, llegándole hasta la cintura en un descuidado peinado, con sus vestidos sueltos y sumamente coquetos, con la sincera intención de atraer al dios a ella, con esa mirada sonadora, con es sonrisa coqueta, pero a la vez desprendiendo la inocencia de una chica de su edad. Amargas lágrimas ya recorrían mis mejillas, jamás volvería a ser esa chica que mi marido veneraba todas las noches.

Pero lo intentaría, intentaría recuperar a esa Hera con su seductor caminar, su coqueta sonrisa y hasta cambiaria mi peinado, por esos rizos que al parecer a mi Divino Dios fascinaban tanto.

Desee tanto en ese momento volver el tiempo atrás e imaginar que había hecho mal para estar pasando esa pesadilla en esos momentos.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me gire asustada, solo para encontrarme con mi esposo. Su rostro en vez de denotar una ira inconfundible como mismo yo hubiera imaginado en todas mis noches de desvelos intentando adivinar como demonios le iba a decir que yo también deseaba disfrutar de esos momento que el tan celosamente guardaba para el... sino todo lo contrario en su rostro me recibió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de sus brazos un abrazo no fraternal como en la mañana sino uno lleno de pasión y amor como cuando era tan solo una jovencita de 1,000 años de la cual el dios se enamorara sin remedio.

Su rostro miro las aguas y sus dedos repasaron mis brazos mientras sus labios se asentaban en mi cuello, y su voz en mi oído me decía:

- ¿Recuerdas el día en que pedí tu mano?

- Como no recordarlo mi Dios fue el día mas feliz de mi existencia.

Claro que lo recordaba, como no hacerlo, ese día había dejado de ser una niña presumida e inocentona, para convertirme en una hermosa mujer y que al terminar el crepúsculo seria la esposa del dios mas imponente de todo el olimpo.

Ni mas ni menos que con el dios de los Dioses, El gran Dios Zeus, Rey del Olimpo.

* * *

Me mire en el espejo por enésima vez en esa noche, deseaba que todo estuviera perfecto así que di una ultima revisada a mi atuendo.

El vestido blanco, sin mangas, con gran brillo dado por las estrellas del oscuro cielo nocturno. Mis guantes en su lugar si n un asola arruga. Mis zapatos pulcramente ensayados y cuidados. Mi rizo cabello ahora suelto en su totalidad, adornado por una corona de flores de la que desprendía un velo portando rosas en algunos lugares estratégicos.

Mire al espejo. Pendientes, me horrorice, pendientes, EN DONDE ESTABAN MIS…

- Busca esto futura Dama del Olimpo…

- Mi amor no deberías estar aquí, no es bueno que veas a la novia…

- Antes del matrimonio, trae mala suerte. (Sonríe) ahí amor, pero si ya soy el hombre con mas suerte al tenerte a mi lado…

Enrojecí al momento a mas no poder. Dios mío, como se había fijado ese gran Dios en una cosa indefensa como yo que no se comparaba con las demás hermosuras del olimpo.

- Seremos felices toda la eternidad

- ¿No te cansaras de mi algún día?

- Como cansarme de esa fiera bien escondida tras ese rostro inocente, o de esos ojos ámbar en los que me fascina hundirme cuando te hago el amor

- Dime que no dejaras de amarme en toda la eternidad

- Jamás dejare de amarte, es un juramento, Mi adorada Hera…

* * *

- "Ojala eso no se hubiera roto nunca, nuestro amor roto será nuestra perdición"

- Entonces por que me espías, nunca te di suficiente atención como para pensar que te era infiel, Mi Diosa.

Su voz me saco de mis recuerdos y baje la vista al suelo apenada. Al verme reflejada en su mirada y sentirme desnuda ante el. Este levanto me levanto la vista y me sonrió con ternura. Al instante sentí un grito en mi interior y un fuego anteriormente dormido en mi interior comenzar a despertar.

- No, para nada. Solo deseaba disfrutar de esas sonrisas, de esa personalidad que tanto me gustaba de su señoría cuando era una quinceañera y que con los años se fue extinguiendo.

Le dije aforrándome a su bata de dormir. Mientras amargas lágrimas ya surcaban mi rostro mientras mi voz sonaba débil y ahogada. Este sonrió y me levanto el rostro para mirarme aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro, mientras me decía.

- Entonces quien fallo fue yo mi Reina, por que no eh sabido complacerte lo suficiente

- No, yo también eh fallado al no saber explicarme ante su señoría"

- Seamos esos adolescentes enamorados, solo en nuestra intimidad¿que opinas?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y me abrazaba a el con desesperación mientras asentía con la cabeza efusivamente. Este me tomo en brazos, y sonriendo se encamino esta vez hacia la que alguna vez fue nuestra recamara y que seria desde ese momento el nido de amor de lo que nuevamente eran esposos y no solo unos conocidos en la intimidad imitando una sutil obra ante los demás de que era un feliz matrimonio...

Y el problema ya resulto era...

La tibieza del hogar que alguna vez sentí, y que añoraba con desesperación, y que ahora sabía que no perdería si luchaba por ser esa Hera de la que mi Dios Zeus estaba enamorado. Y de parte de el, esa chica que alguna vez fui y que el dolor de los siglos sin sus piropos ni sus caricias fueron durmiendo en mi interior para convertirme únicamente en la Diosa y Señora de los Dioses y esposa del Dios de Los Dioses, y que el esa noche me juraba con su comportamiento que mantendría a esa Hera, con ilusiones y que creía en el amor, y que daría por el hasta lo impensable.

Esos dos jóvenes enamorados y que alguna vez estuvieron en lugar de los dos dioses que hoy éramos, se ocuparon de devolvernos la vitalidad y la armonía, así como también la ardiente y sonadora pasión que un matrimonio de tantos siglos debe tener. Para jamás, pero jamás volverse a separar, por que nuestro amor fue el inicio de un hermoso y feliz año el uno junto al otro…

Pero lo importante era que hoy pasaba a ser mas que la muñeca de porcelana de Zeus. La muñequita que debía llevar a todos sitios. No hoy pasaba a ser la Diosa y compañera del dios de dioses, la Dama del Olimpo, me llamaría desde hoy por amor y deleite de mi marida así me llamara desde esa misma noche.

Hoy pasaría a ser nuevamente la esposa, reina, amante y amiga...

No solo un objeto mas que lucir ante los demás. Para lucir esta vez con decisión si, pero yo con gusto lucirme ante los demás, orgullosa de ser la esposa de tan magnánimo Dios...

Mi esposo...

Mi amor...


End file.
